


Pinned Down

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Magical Accidents, Nightmares, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec wakes up in the middle of the night to realize that Magnus is having a nightmare.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I actually wrote something that's whump :D

Alec couldn’t move.

He was laying down in their bed, on his side and facing Magnus, not unlike he had fallen asleep. Now he was also pinned down by an invisible force and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t even lift his finger. All mobility he had left was the movement of his eyes and the frantic up and down of his chest.

The room was lit by lightnings of magic and in that glow Alec was able to see Magnus.

He saw the sweat on his forehead and the look of anguish on his face and the way his eyes moved wildly behind his eyelids, and Alec knew. He knew why he had woken up to this.

Magnus didn’t have nightmares often but when he did they tended to be bad. During the worst of them, he sometimes lost control of his magic and judging by the type of reaction this dream was causing it must have been a horrible one. This - being pinned down to the bed and unable to move - had only happened to Alec once before.

The magic never attacked Alec, its focus on keeping Magnus untouchable. A few times it had created a barrier that burnt the skin of Alec’s palms as they came to contact with Magnus’ feverish skin and sometimes it prevented Alec from touching him altogether. Whatever the way, its main goal was to keep Magnus protected.

Alec wanted to wake Magnus up, to gather him in his arms and bring him back to the moment, away from the horrible things he was seeing behind those closed eyelids. He wanted to call his name but his lips were sealed shut. He had no way to wake Magnus up and all he could do was to wait for him to wake up on his own.

It felt like an eternity before Magnus' eyes snapped open.


End file.
